in_search_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Marisa Kirasame
Marisa Kirasame is Lizzie's older sister. Personality Marisa is cold and heartless when she's under her curse. When it's lifted by Calista, she's a bit more tame. She also has no sense of compassion towards people, especially her sister. Marisa is annoyed by the fact that her wings knock things over. After her curse was lifted by Calista, she was reborn into a new light and saw the error of her ways. Story Book One As a child, Marisa had accused her mother of favoring Lizzie over her. Fueled by this hatred, Marisa's heart became cold and had a strong desire to murder her parents and Lizzie. In the same attack that killed his father, Marisa had wished upon a star for the power to slay her enemies, her wish was granted but at the cost of her physical appearance. As time passed, she's developed a strong blood lust. She finds joy in the hunt and ecstasy in the slaughter. She's completely lost her sanity. During her first battle with Lizzie, she was fully intent of murdering her and nearly succeeded if not for Lizzie's determination. Lizzie was struck through the chest and presumably dead but was later in full health in [http://in-search-of-peace.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Events_and_Terms#War_For_The_Holy_Sword The War For The Holy Sword] arc. Book Two Seeking revenge for being beaten, Marisa confronted Dillan proposing a deal. It stated that if Marisa could kill Lizzie she would then join the battle on the Estrian front. Marisa was then sent out to confront Lizzie and Clara. During their intense battle Lizzie was struck through the chest and Marisa explained her reasoning for wanting to kill her own sister. During the end of her talk, Marisa was cleansed by Cynthia's blade Clarent. Book Three She was revived by Calista and her curse had been lifted. Appearance Marisa has red eyes and short blond hair. She wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals which are presented in seven colors: light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again. She keeps exactly 9.5% of her Mana in each crystal. Abilities • Second Sun: Marisa summons a giant ball of red fire barreling at her target. This attack can't be blocked by a normal magician, but it can be destroyed. •'Flight': Marisa can't fly with her wings. But she wishes she could. •'Spear Of Death': Marisa casts a spear of light between her hands sending it soaring at her opponent.. •'Toys': Marisa can destroy anything she wants, which is truly a frightening ability with no real weaknesses. • Mana: Marisa has a rating scale of 76 when Cursed, and 63 when the curse is lifted. Quotes * I love when it rains blood, it makes me thirsty for more.. * Do you think i'm crazy? I'm not. * If i'm ever to be normal again, does it mean i'll have to stop killing? * I'm your darlng big sister, remember? You wouldn't lay a finger on me. I know you. Trivia * Marisa's wings can't be used for flight. They only serve to hold her mana. * Marisa's Wings contain her mana. So if one gets shattered, she gets weaker. So if they all shatter, she dies. They can however, be reformed by means of healing or rest. * Marisa's blood lust can never be quenched until she gets to her sister. Then she has no reason to live afterwards. * In the game, Marisa is the fastest character with high attack but low defense. * Based off Flandre Model. * Although having a different last name, Marisa is a member of the Harris family. Relationships Lizzie Harris: Marisa's sister who has the polar opposite personality as she does. Lillian Harris: Mother Micheal Harris: Father who defended Marisa and her sister during The Great War. Category:Characters